Doom World
by CKNola
Summary: Nothing to do with the game, Sliders crossover with Marvel Comics (sorta) R/R


NOTE: This Fanfic takes place in another alternate version of the sliders. They reformed usual Quinn, Mallory is gone, and Diana is still around. Why? Cause I wrote this around the start of year 5 didn't know enough about Mallory yet to write him, and I like Diana enough to write her. So for the record the Sliders are Quinn, Remmy, Maggie & Diana.  
  
The vortex opens above a lake and the sliders fall out. Maggie openly gripes "Great, new world and we are wet. Just fantastic." Remmy laughs "Hey at least we didn't land on a bunch of rocks." Diana laughs   
Small favors huh?" The sliders climb out of the lake. Maggie let's a small smile escape and says "Let's go get some new clothes, OK?" Remmy laughs "So long as my ATM card works."   
  
Elsewhere… We see a single man dressed in armor, green cloak covering most of the armor. We hear a loud beeping as the man gets off his throne and goes over to some machinery. HE talks, apparently to himself; he has an accent sounding European. "An inter-dimensional wormhole has opened. Good I have been waiting for this to happen again. Soon my rule shall be unchallenged." HE goes back to the throne and pushes a button. After a few short seconds the door opens and a large man enters, he would be considered handsome tall and muscled with dark hair. He bows to the armored man and asks, "What can I do for you my lord?" The armored man speaks flatly "An inter-dimensional wormhole just opened above the lake in San Francisco, I want you to go and find whoever came through, my scanners indicate 4 people. Since they are not from this world they should be easy to find if they are like the MAGGs, if not they should still stand out not knowing of our history. Capture them with as minimal harm as necessary. I want them alive." The Tall man stands "Yes my lord." As the tall man exits the armored man speaks again "I just remembered something. Check out the local hotels, start at the Chandler." The tall man smiles "Chandler hotel, yes lord" He bows again and leaves.   
  
At the Chandler… The sliders are wearing their new clothes in a fancy room. "This is nice, wonder what the expensive suites are like?" Remmy says. Quinn answers "Who knows, who cares this is perfect. Especially after being on the run for the last few worlds. Diana laughs a little "So far we are on the run on about every world." Maggie grins, "We DO have a habit of getting into trouble." There is a knock at the door. Quinn opens it to see the large man from earlier. "Hello, I am Peter Rasputin, I am looking for a man named Mallory." Quinn looks a little scared. " I am Quinn Mallory." Peter smiles a little and says "Quinn that's it. Sir Doom wishes an audience with you." Remmy whispers to Maggie "Sir Doom?" Peter turns to Remmy "Yes Sir Doom, that proves you are either not from this world as he said, or have been under a rock for the last few years. Now you and your group have to choices, come peacefully and kindly with no problems, or run and make my job harder on me to have to follow you all, and I don't like having to follow people." Maggie walks up and touches his chest lightly "Well big man, hate to disappoint but…" she punches him in the face. Then grabs her hand. "OUCH!!" Peter smiles "That was pointless. Now can you please come peacefully, I do detest fighting." Quinn checks on Maggie. "Are you OK?" Maggie looks pissed, more so than usual. "Yeah, but it felt like punching a tank." Peter laughs. "Come along and I can show you how it's done." Quinn looks around and says "No way! We aren't going anywhere, this is a free country" Peter laughs loudly. "You really are from another world." He moves to the side of the door. "I am a sporting man, I'll give you a head start. 1 minute to get as far as you can." The sliders look at one another "59 seconds" They run.   
They make it out of the Chandler and turn the corner. Then turn the next one and run straight. We see Peter coming around the corner with some type of tracking device. He looks up and sees the sliders almost out of view. He sighs and speaks under his breath "you can run, but you can't hide. Sad really" He looks back at the tracker and walks, normal speed, forward.   
  
About half an hour later…some house. Maggie is obviously upset. "Run, hitchhike, run. Why didn't we go into some gun shop and shoot the guy?" Remmy, still out of breath says "Did (huff) you see any (pant) gun shops?" Maggie looks confused "No I didn't maybe guns are illegal on this world" We hear Peters voice "Yes, only law officials have guns here, most don't even need them." Diana curses "Shit!" Peter smiles "Look your bodies have remnants of the Vortex in it. You can run for ages, but we can trace your energy signature." Quinn looks up "We?" From behind we hear another voice and see a slightly shorter blond man, with a bow & Arrow drawn, aimed at the sliders "Yeah, We I'm officer Clint Barton, you already met chief Rasputin. Now come peacefully so we don't have to hurt you."   
Quinn looks at the other sliders sadly and says, "I don't think we have a choice here guys." Clint sighs and says, "Man, you got a mind like a steel trap."   
  
Peter looks at his watch and smiles flipping up the lid we see a good-looking woman. Peter says "Hey Spiral, teleport for 6, to Washington." She smiles back on the tiny view-screen and says "Be there in a…" in a millisecond of flash the woman disappears from the screen and reappears in front of him "millisecond." She says finishing her sentence. Clint looks at her with an odd look and says "Showoff freak." Spiral laughs, "One of these days Barton we will have to settle this, until then we go to Dooms" She spins doing some odd dance as a bubble embraces her body and then all 7 of their bodies. They reappear in some sort of castle, but a castle with very high-tech equipment. A young 20s' blond woman sits behind a desk she smiles and walks up and hugs Peter. Peter blushes hugs her back, and puts her down. "Good to see you too sister." Peter says smiling at her. Clint winks at her and says, "Free this week Illyana?" She smiles back at him and says, "Are you ready for my big brother to break your bones?" Clint looks at Peter and looks like he's thinking, and then he turns back to Illyana and says, "Maybe next week" the 3 laugh. Spiral turns to the sliders and says, "They do that every time they come here." Illyana presses a button and says; "Lord Doom, Peter & Clint have returned, with the "Captives." She adds a note of sarcasm on the word "captives." We hear Dooms (the armored man) voice as he says, "Let them enter." The door opens and the group (Peter, Clint & the Sliders) enter.   
  
Peter & Clint bow. The sliders don't. Doom becomes outraged immediately yelling "You dare to stand before Doom and not kneel or bow!!!" Quinn quickly uses the usual excuse "We're from Canada." Peter stands and says, "Doom rules Canada, and we know you aren't from this dimension remember?" Quinn realizes it and bows before doom. Remmy & Diana do the same, regretfully. Maggie doesn't. Doom yells "BOW!" Maggie returns the yell sharply "I don't bow to anyone." Peter puts one hand on her shoulder and forces her down. He then lets her back up and says, "I did that for your own good. Doom is very benevolent when he wishes to be, but making him mad is like signing your death warrant." Maggie looks at him " So he's nuts." Doom raises one of his armored hands and a blast of energy surges forward pinning Maggie to the wall. Peter sighs, "Sir, if you hurt her the others may not actually want to help us" Doom stops the energy flow and Maggie falls to the ground. Doom speaks "It was not my intent to hurt the girl Peter, merely to remind her who is in charge of this world. And I am sure of many others" Quinn speaks up "uh, we have never met a Doom before." Doom looks at him, his eyes narrowing "Think of it lad, there are infinite worlds, no matter how long you have been sliding you have yet to see even a percentage of a percent. You may have seen hundreds of worlds. But there are googols of googols of worlds .I and my doubles could be ruling trillions of them." Quinn thinks and says, "Theoretically true." Remmy looks at Diana "Googols?" "1 million, billion, trillion." She answers. "Oh" Doom motions for them to finally get up. He looks at Quinn "I trust you are the Quinn Mallory from the earth run over by the Kromaggs correct?" Quinn looks shocked. "Uh Yeah, how did…" Clint speaks up "How did you know. Boy you are new. Quick history lesson here. Doom is from the royal family of Latveria. On your world it's probably one of those countries no one knows where it is, cause it was on our world. Anyhow, Doom came to collage in America, he was trying to contact his dead mother, and it backfired the thing exploded and he built the armor to cover his face. Well he went back to Latveria planned and took over the world, democratically to boot. He was voted into office after establishing world peace. He's kinda like Ghandi, If Ghandi had a bad temper and super armor." Doom turns to Clint "Barton. I should demote you for that last comment" Clint smiles and says, "Sorry boss" Doom turns back to the sliders. "You have met the Kromaggs correct?" "Yes" Quinn, says. Doom waits "Then we have a common enemy"   
  
Doom continues "Although I have mastered a weapon which can kill the Kromaggs, I...I… I have yet to master the science of recording and tracking wormholes. As Much as I am the greatest scientist of this world. I would thank any help you can give. I am a man of my word. Anything I can give would be gladly given. The Kromaggs are the only threat to my empire." Quinn looks worried, "How do we know you won't take over worlds. Like the Kromaggs did." Doom looks down on him. "You have my word." Maggie, who has just gotten up and is still obviously sore from the earlier blast looks outraged, "His WORD, HA, how do we know you will keep it?" "You Question DOOMs honor? I have never broken my word. Even to my greatest enemies they knew my word was my bond. I make no claims of sainthood, but I never break my word." Clint speaks, "As much as I hate to admit it. He is telling the truth. The reason I help him is because, before he took over I nearly lost my hearing, I was about 90% deaf. He used his science to help me. I can probably hear better than you know." Maggie was still untrusting; "Yeah and you work for him. How should we know he'll keep his word?" Clint was getting pissed now "How do you know he Won't? You aren't even from this world Silicone Girl." Maggies fists clinched "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" "ENOUGH!!!!!!" Doom yelled and all turned to him. "Listen either you help me or you do not, it makes no matter, your help will merely speed my victory. I merely wish for this world. There is no need to rule others." Quinn looks at the others "I say we help him, we could use the help in beating the Kromaggs." Remmy steps forward "Listen how about this Doom, we help you track wormholes, you help us by giving us the weapon to beat the Kromaggs, Deal?" Doom placed his chin on his fist, looking almost like a futuristic Knight version of The Thinker. "It is satisfactory to me." Remmy turns back to the others "Well?" Quinn nods "I guess it'll do" Doom nodded "Scientists come with me" he said he left the room, Quinn & Diana followed. Remmy turned to Peter "So what do us civilians do?" Peter smiled "What interests you?" "I was a famous singer on my world. She's an army brat" Peter nodded "O.k. you get to meet Dazzler and she will meet General Fury."   
  
In the Lab…   
Quinn & Diana where discussing how to track wormholes with Doom as another voice spoke behind them. "But of course I should have figured that out. Simple really" They turned to see the large Blue Furred man in a lab-coat. "What are you?" Diana asked bluntly. "I am a mutant scientist, Hank "beast" Mcoy. Who tried a formula on himself and it accidentally gave me blue fur." He paused. "But at least I don't have an overbite." Diana was shocked "WHY I NEVER…" Beast interrupted "Maybe you should, once you go blue you never go back." Diana looked outraged. "Not much of a sense of humor on you is there. Sir Doom, I can get the proper adaptations done in a few minutes. Then we simply have to find a world with the alternate race in which to test the weapon" Doom nodded to Quinn "Any Suggestions, we know it worked on our world, but we wish for a second test. Make sure it works on alternate worlds and not because of something that resides only on our own."   
  
A few hours later…(couldn't think of anything decent to do with Dazzler   
Remmy and Maggie walk into the main room of Dooms castle they are talking "So how did you enjoy that Fury guy Maggie?" "I think we could be related, similar attitudes, careers He even wears an eye patch but says Doom could fix his eye, but he likes it as a battle remnant." "Interesting Dazzler is a pretty good singer, maybe if we ever get back to earth prime I'll find her double, we'd make a great duo." "Hey guys" Quinn welcomed them back "Still a few minutes before we slide so we can test out the weapon, so where do you want to test it?" "Well, not home until we know it will work, so how about the world with the weapon experiments from the maggs. I want to see how that girl wound up (authors note: couldn't remember the girls' name... if you can PLEASE mail it to me and I will add it when I send this to the SLFIC archive) "OK that's were we go and then we slide home ok? Remmy thinks for a moment "Ok, we'll still try to find Wade if we can right" "Sure, but I want to see home again." Doom walks up behind them holding a small weapon it looks a lot like the Vorlon device, Peter and Clint following Doom. "So we go to an earth with mixed human and Kromagg populace, good it worked here without harming anyone, the maggs are my major enemy but I do not wish for it to have adverse affects on humans" "Did it on this world?" Quinn asks "No adverse effects to humans here, but every world is different." "True, here's hoping" Quinn picks up the timer and opens the Vortex "Let's hope this works"   
((((O))))   
)==========(   
((((O))))   
(the other side of the Vortex)   
"Whooooah" Quinn lands Remmy lands on top of him. Wade & Diana land on a step and Doom lands using jet boots to land on his feet Peter falls catching himself and pushes himself up. Clint lands, gets up quickly and pulls out 4 of his arrow's shoots them in a square formation around the group and some form of force field pops up from them. "New Field arrows up. Hope they hold out long enough" Doom looks up at what USED to be the Lincoln monument (we're in DC remember) and raises a gauntlet, he shoots the face…which is now that of a Kromagg. " NOW we test the weapon. He pulls out the small Vorlon device. Remmy notices it "Hey on our worlds we ran into that messed up the atmosphere, it was bigger but it did" Doom looks at him, in his eyes he almost looks insulted. "I saw that before we used it and fixed it, this device has no ill effects on my world."… We see a lot of maggs coming close all with the radiation weapons we have seen before. They start firing but the field stops it. "Let's use the device before they break through guys?" Clint says. "Yes, Ready…" Doom sets the device up and presses a button, starting the weapon. "It will fire in 15 seconds" "Uh should we be standing in ground ZERO here DOOM?" "When I used it on…" The device fired before Doom can finish   
…   
They stand there…the only living things for a moment, then they spot a camp in the distance and walk towards it. More victims of the Kromaggs experiments, humans, altered, some blind hurt. But alive. "It Worked" Remmy said "IT WORKED. I can free home, we can find and free Wade. IT WORKED!!!" Doom shakes Remmys hand "As I said anything within my power is yours. What do you wish for?"   
"Uh, help finding Wade I guess" "I will try to find her, she was sliding with you, so is she from any of your worlds?" "Mine, it's the next one we'll go to." "Good I will record the signature of that world and search for any matches to it. If I find her I will return her to your world, assumeing she wishes to return." "Thanks, To home Quinn?" Quinn smiles "Yeah" Quinn says with a smile and opens the Vortex…   
(((O)))   
)====(   
(((O)))   
The End… for now atleast   
  



End file.
